Bakugan Sonic Brawlers
by CyberActors15
Summary: After defeating Naga and restoring Vestroia the Bakugans returned to their old friends back on Earth but Dr Eggman found Naga and restored him. With an evil plan they both work together to destroy their enemies.


Chapter 1: Bakugan Brawl Sonic Stand

**Shadow: Hi I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am also here to tell you a little something about this story. First of all Bakugan new Vestroia never happened and same with those other Bakugan sequels. Also this is a mix of Sonic the Hedgehog (games) and Sonic X. Also Cosmo never died, she stayed alive. Oh yeah CyberActors15 does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any other Sega Character that might appear in this or any other Cartoon Network Character that might appear in this.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Sonic and his friends were chilling by Chris's house after they had defeated the Metarex (Sonic x), Time Eater (Sonic Generations) and after Team Rose had won the Ex World Grand Prix (Sonic free riders). **(Just a little heads up while Chris was on his planet for 6 years and it had taken 6 months in Sonic's world Sonic went through Sonic 06, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Riders and the other games after Sonic Adventure 2)**. Because of Chris warping through Sonic and his world he became a kid again with the same kid spirit. Vector was playing music on a DJ machine. Silver, Amy Blaze, Cream, Cosmo and Tails were swimming in the pool. Rouge was working on her tan in a bikini and in sunglasses while Shadow, Knuckles and Charmy were staring at her. Sonic, Espio and Chris were relaxing on pool chairs with sunglasses on. Jet was standing on the roof. Wave was tinkering with her board and Storm was making steak, burgers, ribs, chilli dogs and other types of meat and a salad for Cosmo.

Vector was playing the song (requested by Sonic) His World. While the song was playing Jet noticed something in the wind, he looked up and saw the Egg Fleet coming towards them. He noticed the weapons arming. Luckily it was still about a few minutes away.

"Guys the Egg fleet is coming this way!" Jet yelled down. Then in a flash of light Sonic was next to him and was looking towards the egg fleet.

"Guys Jet's right egg head is coming this way. And it looks like he wants a fight." Sonic yelled down to the others. All the girls quickly went into the house and got into their normal clothes including Rouge. Shadow, Knuckles and Charmy weren't so happy about that.

Amy came out of the house first.

"Hey Amy I'm going to need you to hit me towards the fleet." Sonic commanded. Then Amy took out her Hammer and launched the blue hedgehog towards the fleet.

As Sonic drew closer he heard Eggman's demented laughing. Then he landed on the main ship in the fleet then some of the cannons and guns pointed towards Sonic. Some egg pawns and egg fighters came out of the floor.

"Fire!" Eggman's voice roared through the ship. Then they started firing as Sonic ran through and destroyed some of the robots. Lots of missiles were shooting at Sonic but he dodged them. Then a large robot came out of where Eggman was. And it had Eggman in it. Eggman started shooting at Sonic and he saw a passage over Eggman so Sonic increased his speed and ran over Eggman under the path.

"Why you little." Eggman said. And Sonic then landed in front of him and then sped off towards the insides of the Main fleet.

"Oh no you don't." Eggman said then the arm with guns turned into a hand and followed Sonic. Then it grabbed Sonic

"Whoa!" Sonic said as he got pulled back. Then when Eggman caught Sonic, he smirked. Then the Chaos Emeralds came out of his body and floated around him.

"What?" Eggman said confused then he tried to squeeze Sonic to death with both of the robotic hands. Then an explosion came and Super Sonic was flying in front of him then he boosted underneath Eggman and into his robot.

Then Eggman detached the Egg mobile from the robot and flew away. "Uh oh. Gotta Go. Gotta Go." Eggman said Panicing.

And Super Sonic followed destroying the ship in the process then he followed Eggman to another Ship in the fleet.

As Eggman flew into the ship his egg mobile crashed and was sent flying on to the floor. Then Super Sonic crashed out of the ground.

"S-S Sonic. I'm sorry I'll turn over a new leaf I swear, just give me a chance." Eggman Begged.

"This is new. Showing remorse Eggman. If you played nice I wouldn't have to break your toys. Hm Déjà-vu." Sonic said.

While Sonic said this Eggman took out a remote. **I can't believe he fell for this again. **Eggman said in his head. Then he pressed the red button on the remote.

"Gotcha." Eggman said as 7 seven spires came out of the ground. Then they shot electricity at Sonic then the Chaos emeralds came out of him and flew into the Emerald shapes in the spires. Then Eggman put a white sphere in a containment device. As Sonic was getting shocked a green mark appeared on his arm. (Just to let you know it was the ventus Bakugan mark)

"Then Eggman remembered Sonic then he pressed a button. A large container came and surrounded Sonic then he got shot out of the fleet and was sent towards the House. But luckily Tails caught him. Then they landed on the floor in front of Chris's house.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I Eggman have won see you in the other dimension." Eggman yelled through a microphone. Then a cannon blasted the House and everyone disappeared.

~0000000~

At Marucho's house everyone was celebrating. They had defeated Naga and their Bakugans had returned from Vestroia. They were all by the pool. Billy was doing the music on his DJ set. Marucho, Runo, Julie, Joe, Chan Li and Komba were swimming in the pool. Klaus was reading a book. Jenny and Jewls were working on their tan in bikinis while Julio and Marucho (from the pool) were staring at them. And Shun was lifting weights with his shirt off while all the human and Bakugan girls watched him (even the girls in the pool and the two taking a tan). Dan and the male bakugans were relaxing on pool chairs with shades on. (And yes the Bakugans where wearing shades as well but they where fit for their bodies). They were all relaxed. But then Drago felt something go wrong.

And as he was about to say something a flash of light came. And a Hologram of Naga appeared.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I Naga have returned. I have more power than ever. I am going to take over the world with the help my good friend Dr Eggman. I invite you to come and try stop me!" He said before fading away. Then from where Naga was 'Bakugans' fell out of and fell into the original Battle brawlers hands and Jenny and Jewls' hands. Dan looked at the one he had it was a Purple cat but it had the Pyrus mark on it.

~0000000~

Chris woke up in a park. He looked around but he did not recognise this place and he didn't see any of his friends. He looked on the floor and saw a blue orb a yellow orb a red orb and a bunch of Cards.

"What the heck happened?" Sonic's voice said. Chris looked back down at the orbs then it unrolled and looked like Sonic just as a toy.

"Sonic? What happened to you?" Chris asked.

"Whoa Chris you're huge. And so is everything else… I have shrunk down haven't I?" Sonic asked.

Then Chris picked Sonic up then the yellow Orb that was assumed to be Tails and the red orb assumed to be Knuckles and the cards. Behind him the bully in the bakugan series came. Shuji decided that he'd have a little fun with this new kid. He thought he'd challenge him to a bakugan battle.

"Hey kid why don't we have a bakugan battle? You look like a beginner and I want to show you all the rules. And who the best of the best is. And that is me." Shuji said.

"What? What's bakugan?" Chris asked confused.

Then Shuji laughed then pointed at the green watch on Chris's hand that he didn't seem to notice until now.

"That'll tell you everything you need to know." Shuji Said.

Then Chris looked at the watch then they accepted he pressed a button and Omochao came out of the watch.

"Say Field open to open the field." He said before disappearing.

Chris decided to do exactly that. He took out one of his cards.

"Field Open!" They both yelled. Then Chris noticed time slowing down around them as a field of colour surrounded them. Then they were in another place that looked a little boring all that was there was a lot of 6 different colours in the sky and a floor.

"Now Chris, throw down one of your gate cards." Omochoa commanded.

Then both Chris and Shuji took out a Game card.

"Gate Card Set." They both yelled. Then they threw the cards and they expanded to a huge size. Then Omochao told Chris that he should choose one of the orbs and throw them on the Card.

"Bakugan Brawl. Knuckles Stand." Chris yelled. Then the red orb opened and the master emerald appeared then it broke open and knuckles appeared and then the Emerald Shards flew into his body. Then he landed on the floor.

When Shuji saw Knuckles he burst into laughter.

"Whoa did your bakugan fall into the wash or something it is so small. Actually it's smaller than you." Shuji said while laughing.

Knuckles was pissed. "Hey you shut up before I go over there and make you shut up." He yelled.

Shuji thought that this would be amazing so then he threw down his Ventus Falconeer. Then Chris took out an ability card and Omochao filled him on the information he needed.

"Ability Card Activate Ground quake." Chris yelled. Then Knuckles felt a surge of power going through his body then he saw Omochao floating there in front of him.

"Knuckles you heard what the ability card said you are a Subterra user which means that you use the element of earth so attack."

"Got it. I now know what I have to do" Knuckles said then he punched the game card sending a shockwave through the floor then under Falconeer a fist made out of rock emerged and it looked like Knuckles Hand.

Chris looked at his watch and saw Falconeer and Knuckles' G-Power Knuckles' one was at 420 and Falconeer's power level was at 320.

"Knuckles he is weaker than you use your powers to take him down." Chris yelled.

Then knuckles ran up to the giant green bird and punched it a couple of times then he did a powerful punch and then Falconeer glowed green and shrunk back into his ball form and fell on the floor next to Shuji. Then Knuckles smirked and turned back into an orb and flew back to Chris and the Card disappeared.

"Bakugan brawl Tails Stand." Chris yelled as he threw Tails down on Shuji's card.

Then Tails opened up "Whoa were am I?"

"Tails you are in a Bakugan battle against this guy's own bakugan." Chris told Tails.

Shuji took out a darkess bakugan and threw it down. "Darkess Falconeer stand." Shuji yelled as he threw down the Darkess counterpart of his Ventus Falconeer. "Game card open." It had a picture of Darkess Falconeer. Then Falconeer's G power went from 360 to 720.

"Oh no he has activated his character card and his bakugan is getting double its power." Omochao warned the fox and the human.

Chris took out an ability card and it looked interesting. "Ability card activate, Twin Tornado." Chris yelled. Then Tails felt a surge of energy flowing through his body and his G power went from 340 to 400 so he started spinning his tails and a Tornado appeared around him then the game card flew away and shattered. And Falconeer's G power dropped back down then the tornado flew into Falconeer and his G power dropped to 300. Then Tails launched a spin dash and defeated Darkess Falconeer. And he shrunk back down and turned into a ball and fell down next to Shuji. Chris then threw down one last Gate Card. Shuji threw down a pyrus Falconeer. Chris then looked at the orb of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Okay Bakugan Brawl. Sonic Stand." Chris yelled as he threw Sonic but while Sonic flew over the gate card he transformed into his normal form and then did a homing attack.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said proudly. His G Power was at 370. Shuji took out an ability card. "Ability Card activate. Fire wall!" he yelled.

"Gate Card Open!" Chris yelled and it showed a picture of Sonic so his G-Power doubled.

Sonic felt a lot of energy going into him then he ran towards the pyrus bird, he then he jumped over the fire wall.

"Chris activate a card now." Sonic yelled.

"Ability card activate, Blue Blur!" Chris yelled. Then Sonic started glowing blue and he disappeared then the fire wall went down then Falconeer started getting hit a lot.

"Can you catch the wind?" Sonic said while moving so fast that all they could see was a blue blur hitting Falconeer. Then Sonic stopped and jumped up into the air then he homing attacked Falconeer. And then Sonic landed while Falconeer turned back into his orb form and fell down. One second later they were back in the normal world and time continued.

Shuji couldn't believe it he was beaten by a rookie. He took off quickly with the little pride he had left. Chris cheered with his three bakugans. Then they looked around and decided that they had to find out where ever they were.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay so what will happen next? Read and review to find out.**


End file.
